Yuffie Kisaragi
Yuffie Kisaragi is a secret playable character in Final Fantasy VII. She is a Ninja and a Thief, wielding a large shuriken. As a rebellious and cocky tomboy, Yuffie desires to restore her homeland Wutai to the glorious nation it was before being conquered by Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite her sometimes obnoxious personality, Yuffie is friendly, helpful, and willingly helps the party in their battles. Kakashi and Heroes posse She is a seconded in comened. Along with Kakashi, she is the leader of Kakashi's group of heroes. Story Yuffie was born at an unspecified time, but seems to be somewhere around the end of the Wutai War. Her mother is never mentioned in any game, but according to the Creation Materials in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide, her mother was named Kasumi and died from an illness when Yuffie was young. As a child, Yuffie watched Wutai turn into a tourist resort and grew up on stories on how the area used to be a place of honorable mystique before Shinra's arrival. Appearance Yuffie is the youngest member of Cloud's party. As such she is usually depicted as the shortest with short black (sometimes depicted as brown) hair, except for in Dirge of Cerberus, where her hair just reaches down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a bit inconsistent in color, as they are dark brown in Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, and her Play Arts figures, and purple in her main concept images. Her weapon of choice is the large 4-Point Shuriken. In Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Typical ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg as well as an additional piece of armor which covers the rest of the thigh of that leg. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, both hands are covered with orange, fingerless gloves while she wears orange sneakers with white leg warmers. In Advent Children, two years later, Yuffie wears a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, now fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a belted hip-pack, dark-gray in color, that rests across her right hip. Her green forehead protector is replaced by a black and white bandanna. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand replace the gauntlets while khaki colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top, which replace the sneakers and legwarmers. The animators for the film have noted that Tetsuya Nomura wanted Yuffie to have a "cute" face, and her facial animations were constantly redone. Her Wutai heritage also gave them an opportunity to use Japanese clothing styles not present in the other characters' appearances. In Dirge of Cerberus, one year after Advent Children, Yuffie wears her usual long, black and white headband seen in most of her wearings. Her attire includes a blue and black strapless top that reveals the midriff, with shoulder straps and a black and yellow belt looped from underneath her shirt and over her shoulder, that hikes the shirt further up her stomach. She wears orange denim short-shorts with a yellow belt tied together with a cord, and a yellow pouch closed with string crossed over to create a loop that attaches to two buttons. While wearing a dark grey(although appearing white in game-play) wrist band on her left arm, she wears a dark blue fingerless glove with off-white adjustable string, that covers her enter right forearm. Braced black and blue-grey boots with a yellow band across the foot of the boot, and white thigh-high socks complete her ensemble. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', a young (9 years old) Yuffie wears a green and yellow vest/hoodie and underneath a white singlet and white shorts. In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' she wears a green sleeveless hoodie, revealing her midriff with a yellow button-up vest over the top. Her orange shorts are buttoned and tied with a green rope. The shorts also have external pockets that extend beyond the pant legs. She also wears white wristbands. Throughout all of her outfits she wears a white headband around her forehead, sometimes wearing a second, black band tied over the white one. In ''Final Fantasy VII she has a pair of kunai knives tied to the ends of the headband to hang down her back. Character She is clever and cunning, able to trick the party with ease. Despite this, she is not at all averse to heroics and is a reliable ally and caring friend.Yuffie has a cocky, proud, brash personality, and at times can be aggressive. Yuffie is a bit of a tomboy and acts unashamedly towards her goals. She has a tendency to bestow honorific titles on herself, such as "Great Ninja Yuffie", "The Single White Rose of Wutai" and stating that everyone is "Dyin' to talk to a babe like her". Despite being the daughter of Wutai's leader, Godo Kisaragi, Yuffie has little tolerance for tradition and is highly rebellious to Wutai's old-fashioned ways, which lead to her clashing with her father. Yuffie is the subject of two running jokes in the series. One is her motion sickness, as she gets ill whenever on a moving vehicle, be it an airship or a boat. The other is her obsession with Materia - when she joins the party, it is merely to steal their Materia stock. In Final Fantasy VII, she claims she wants Materia because Shinra banned it in Wutai and she wants to use it to restore Wutai's glory. However, her obsession is shown to be intact in her appearances before and after the game, having found various other reasons to hunt the magical baubles. Personality Yuffie is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined, set on repairing her home of Radiant Garden and aiding Sora in his campaign against the Heartless and other foes. During the ending sequence, she tries to hand an ice cream cone to Cid but is interrupted by the Gullwings. She is usually friendly, cheerful and mischievous. She is, however, lacking the original's signature traits of sneakiness and selfishness. Trivia *Yuffie's dialogue when met as a Mystery Ninja changes if either Tifa or Cid are the party leaders. She calls Tifa "Boobs" and Cid a "Cranky-legged old man". *In a bit of foreshadowing, if Yuffie is in the party after they liberate the Tiny Bronco, she immediately suggests heading to Wutai. *Yuffie is assumed to have a decent relationship with Red XIII, seeing as how he is the one she went off to talk to when Cloud was picked by default to be the one to use Priscilla's dolphin to get up to Junon. However, it was revealed that she did tend to make fun of him at times to blow off steam. *Yuffie seems to look up to and respect Aerith. She never refers to her as any derogatory nicknames like she does to the others, and she never pokes fun at her. When Sephiroth kills Aerith, Yuffie cries uncontrollably and hugs Cloud. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, everyone in the party sports a pink ribbon on their left arm in remembrance of their fallen friend, as the pink ribbon was Aerith's signature trademark. Yuffie is the only one to sport three pink ribbons: one on her upper left arm and another two on her shuriken. *Yuffie makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining battlegen to the player alongside Red XIII. Yuffie is also the name of a Ghost Card; which is a Level 45 Cloud with the White Gem and Snowboard items equipped. The card can be won through Battlegen. *Yuffie has had a different outfit in each of her appearances in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, and appears to be the only character to have a different outfit in Dirge Of Cerberus. *Though her age is given as 16 in the original Final Fantasy VII instruction manual, the website for the PlayStation Network downloadable version of Final Fantasy VII gives her age as 19; her age during the events of Dirge of Cerberus. *Yuffie is one of the two playable characters in Final Fantasy VII who do not appear in any of the game's FMVs, the other being Vincent Valentine. *In Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie's role was originally meant to be filled by Rikku from Final Fantasy X. However, due to there already being a character called Riku, Yuffie was elected instead to avoid name confusion. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Third in Command Category:Leader Category:Sexy characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboy Category:Action Heroes/Heroines